


10년 후...

by lazy_lemon



Series: 우시모니_단문모음 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	10년 후...

새로운 코치가 영입될 것이라는 것은 알고 있었다. 하지만 어떤 사람이 오게 될 것인지는 극비에 부쳐져 고문인 모니와조차도 새로 올 코치가 같은 지역 출신의 남자라는 것 외에는 전혀 아는 바가 없었다. 사실, 자신이 맡은 고문의 역할조차 정확히 무엇을 해야하는 것인지 알 수 없어 최대한 고등학생 시절의 기억을 되살려 아이들을 다루고 있을 뿐이다.  
병으로 인한 갑작스러운 감독의 부재에 이어 마치 기다렸다는 듯 코치와 고문 교사가 결혼을 선언하고는 학교를 떠났다. 막 신생팀을 벗어나 나름 현 내의 유망주로 발돋움하려던 차에 벌어진 일이다. 지역 예선 2위의 미묘한 성적이 그대로 내려앉을거라고 모두가 예측했다. 하지만 전대미문의 위기에 봉착한 배구부가 휘청이기 전에 교감이 먼저 발 빠르게 움직였다.  
모니와가 학생 시절 배구부였다는 것을 어떻게 알았는지 실험실 구석에서 플라스크를 정리하던 모니와를 끌어다 체육관에 세운 것을 시작으로 정신을 차리지 못할 만큼 신속한 일처리가 이어져 어느 순간 모니와는 배구부 담당의 고문이 되어 있었다. 정확히는 고문 겸 코치. 안그래도 새로운 코치를 영입할 생각이었다며 모두를 놀라게 해주고 싶으니 그가 오늘 날까지 모든 것은 비밀에 부친 것 역시 교감이다. 그래서, 모니와는 운동화가 체육관의 바닥을 스치는 소리에 떠오르는 추억을 꾹꾹 밟아 누르며 그 비밀의 코치가 오는 날 까지 어설픈 코치 역할까지 수행해야 했다. 모든 것이 익숙해지지 않은 채로 아슬아슬하게 균형을 잡아가고 있었다. 

“어…….”

그래서, 여전히 그 휘청거림의 끝에 서 있던 모니와가 멍하니 말을 뱉은 것은 순전히 그의 실수 만은 아니었다. 자신보다 훨씬 더 높은 위치에 있는 시선을 올려다보며 모니와는 문득 10 여년 전의 학창 시절을 떠올렸다. 스프레이 파스와 이온 음료. 바닥의 울림과 그를 넘어서는 응원 소리. 온 몸을 관통하는, 공의 감촉.

“우시지마 와카토시다.”

그 모든 것들의 끝에 서 있던 남자가, 이제는 제 앞에 서 있었다. 모니와는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 굳은 표정으로 서 있는 남자는 기억 속의 모습에서 한 걸음도 비켜서질 않아서, 모니와는 멍하니 남자를 올려다 보았다.

“...그러니까, 코치로.”  
“코, 코치?”  
“오늘부터 시작하기로 한 것으로 알고 있는데.”  
“그,러니까. 코치? 우리 학교?”

 

...(언젠가 이어서)


End file.
